celestial_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
89 years ago... There was a huge war that took place for power, called the Battle of Valhalla. Two kingdoms took place in this battle named, Atrazlini and Vinci Vinko. Atrazlini was a place full of bandits and was filled with crime. Vinci Vinko was full of demi-humans and human hybrids who lived in harmony. Sadly, Atrazlini was victorious in the battle after a group of demons wiped out Vinci Vinko. The winner of the battle was granted one wish of their choosing, so Atrazlini wished for, of course, more power. By doing so, they foolishly brought an ancient legend to life, the Demon King. It was said that when the Demon King is brought back to life, he will wreak havoc upon the entire world. He almost succeeded in this plan until a mysterious warrior, named Ace stepped up to the job. The fight destroyed the land for kilometers. Moments later, there was only one victor. Ace was victorious in the battle with the Demon King, but instead of killing it, he sealed the beast away using sacred magic called Doombringer Magic. The beast was sealed away ever since… until one day someone helped it lift the seal. Upon his awakening, the Demon King soon rose his army. His army consisted of three leaders, which were his very own children: Azazel, Bael, and Eurynome. The three children of the Demon King quickly controlled mines all over the land. These mines were home to the demon’s shadows. Ace soon sensed this event's rising in caution, so he formed a group to help fight off the Demon King and his followers. This group was called The Ace Suppression Unit. Soon after he made this group, he appointed strong warriors to two other guilds. These guilds were groups of strong adventurers who sought justice for their lands. These guilds were (UNKNOWN) and (UNKNOWN) . The land is full of magical energy that is waiting to be harnessed. Weapons and armours of massive strength were scattered all over different parts of the land. There are even different types of magic spells that are obtainable by defeating villains, called magical scrolls. Now there is only but one haven for travelers and warriors to go, it is known as Friitah Village. There, travelers can trade weapons, buy weapons, and craft armor and other items of the sort. The forest is now full of bandits from Atrazlini that won’t stop until they consolidate their power for eternity. There are multiple dungeons full of monsters that the Demon King has conjured. Their job is to stop you from reaching him. As you progress through each dungeon, the bosses and monsters become much more challenging than the last. When you reach the max level (50,000) you may obtain a new art. This art, Oracle Artz, was passed down by a group of Divine Heroes. With training, you can also unlock a hidden ability based on your character. People say this may be a legend. This art gives you a better chance of beating the Demon King. As you work toward your goal for power, the Demon King waits patiently on his throne for someone brave enough to challenge him again. Are you brave enough to challenge him?